DramioneLivesForever
by Need-Hope
Summary: Ils se haïssent. Elle le sait, il le sait, tout le monde le sait.  Ils s'opposent sur tous les points. Elle le sait, il le sait, tout le monde le sait.Ils vont s'aimer. Elle ne le sait pas, il ne le sait pas, personne ne le sait.
1. Prologue

**Ils se haïssent. Elle le sait, il le sait, tout le monde le sait.**  
><strong>Ils s'opposent sur tous les points. Elle le sait, il le sait, tout le monde le sait.<strong>  
><strong>Ils vont s'aimer. Elle ne le sait pas, il ne le sait pas, personne ne le sait.<strong>

_Draco Lucius Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger._


	2. On ne sous estime pas un Serpentard

Il faisait nuit. Sa baguette pointée devant elle, Hermione arpentait les couloirs vides et froids de Poudlard. Cela lui arrivait, de temps autres, d'enfreindre une seule règle, et de sortir la nuit. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune adolescente était nerveuse et marcher la nuit lui faisait un bien fou. Elle entendit du bruit. Automatiquement, elle stoppa son "lumos" et avança sur la pointe des pieds. La crainte et la curiosité provoqua en la Gryffondor un élan de courage. Elle poursuivit son chemin en direction du bruit. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ses tremblements se faisaient ressentir. Dans le noir, elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une ombre, grand et fine, qui semblait rire. Son pouls s'accéléra et un frisson parcourut son chine, lorsqu'elle reconnut la crinière blonde du serpent qu'elle haïssait le plus. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser à s'enfuir que le seul jeune homme qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir se trouvait quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Que dira ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lorsqu'il apprendra que son élève favorite enfreint les règles? **susurra Draco l'oreille de son ennemie.**

Le visage d'Hermione afficha une blancheur presque inhumaine, et son coeur s'emballa. _Que diraient les professeurs?_ **Paniqua t-elle voix basse**. Elle était en train de réaliser l'horreur qu'elle avait commise.

- Ca va Granger, c'est pas comme si tu avais tué un Mangemort. **s'amusa t-il.**

Hermione le regardait, effarée.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, dans l'enceinte même de ce château? Toi et ta famille, je vous hais, tous. **dit-elle**.

Elle regretta bien vite ses paroles lorsque le Prince des serpentard serra son cou.

- Ecoute moi bien espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, n'insulte plus jamais ma famille tu m'entends?

- Ah oui? Que vas-tu me faire sinon? Me couvrir de Doloris? Tu me répugnes. **cracha la Gryffondor, toute peur évanouhit.**

Elle aperçut un clair de colère dans les yeux de Draco, qui gardait son visage fermé .

- Crève Granger.

Sur ces mots, il partit, sans un regard derrière lui. _Pour qui elle se prend celle-là , oser parler de ma famille comme ça?_ **Pensa-t'il.**

Il n'aimait pas, contrairement ce qu'on pourrait croire, être violent avec une femme, ou même employer des vulgarités. Mais avec sa rivale favorite, c' était diff rent. Elle ne cachait pas son dégoût pour les MALFOY, et cela insupportait le jeune blond. Tout le monde devait respecter sa famille. Son sang. Il était bien sup rieur aux autres.

Hermione elle, ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Et si Malfoy allait voir Dumbledore? Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son directeur, et décida de devancer le Serpentard. Elle irait se dénoncer à la première heure le lendemain matin. Elle se surprit penser son pire ennemi. Elle pensait qu'il était capable de changer, de murir. Mais il l'a détestait toujours autant. _Stupide histoire de sang_. **pensa-t'elle**, fermant son livre de potions, et éteignant la lumière.

7:00am, Hermione se pressa dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir coiffée et habillée 20 minutes plus tard. Elle ne tarda pas, quitta le dortoire et se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore 5 minutes après. Elle souffla un bon coup et entra après l'accord de son directeur.

- Miss Granger. Quelle coincidence. **Dit son professeur calmement.**

Hermione leva les yeux, et vu avec stupeur et horreur que Draco se tenait en face du directeur.

- Oh oui, quelle surprise Ermiohne. Ca m'écorche la bouche de dire le nom de cette peste, je ne vais pas en plus le dire correctement. **sourit-il** de sa victoire qu'il savourait déjà.

Hermione resta muette, choquée.

- Hermione, Draco m'a fait part de vos petites balades la nuit.. Rassurez-vous Miss Granger je ne vous punirai pas sévèrement. Néanmoins, je retire 10 points Gryffondor.

Draco sourit. Tandis qu'Hermione se sentit honteuse.

- Je retire aussi 10 points Serpentard. Si vous avez vu miss Granger, c'est que vousé tiez hors de votre dortoir aussi Mr Malfoy.

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

- Mes jeunes élèves, comme vous semblez vouloir errer la nuit dans les couloirs, je propose que cela soit bénéfique au sein de Poudlard. Vous êtes donc Préfets-en-Chef. Vous devrez faire des rondes tous les soirs, et vous partagerez l'appartement destiné aux préfets. Voyant ses élèves verts de rage, Dumbledore sourit et les laissa partir.

- Tu es l'être le plus stupide que je connais MALFOY! **s'époumona la jeune Gryffondor**, une fois sortie.

- Tu ne me connais pas Sang-de-bourbe, **railla t-il**. Et il partit déménager ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Hermione reçut l'effet d'une claque. _Cette année ne serait pas de tout repos avec cette horrible fouine_. Elle décida qu'a partir de ce moment là , elle se remettrait l'ignorer, comme elle le faisait déjà avant.

. · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · .· ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · . · ˙ · .

Après une heure, j'ai choisi de le poster. J'ai besoin de vos avis. C'est vraiment essentiel. Si vous n'aimez pas, dîtes le moi simplement :).

Amicalement, Chloe.


End file.
